Soundless
by TheWordsPlease
Summary: Ruby Rose was stolen away as a child and locked away with only books to keep her company but once she gets rescued will she ever be the same?
1. Prologue

Yang awoke to loud banging and screams. She quickly reached over to flick her light on and rub her eyes. "Huh...what?" Another loud crash, the sound of a window breaking and a door slamming.

"DADA, ANG! HEL-" The cry for help was cut short as Yang hopped up. The 6 year old quickly waddled to her door and opened it. Across the hall she say her younger sister's room, door open and her dad standing there with his phone in his hand, quickly telling information to someone that she couldn't quite make out. She stepped closer and was able to see that the door to Ruby's room was busted and the window shattered.

She frantically looked for her younger sister, knowing that she was just hiding under her bed like she usually did. But. But that scream, it sounded so much like.. Yang looked up through the broken window to see a figure across the street closing a van door. On the inside of the van the only thing she could make out was a tiny figure clad in red, with duct tape over her mouth, and tears streaming down from her silver eyes stare back at her as the door was finally closed.

* * *

Ruby flipped through another page of her book before marking her place and setting it down on the cold rock floor. It was almost time for food. She glanced around her "room", if one could call it that, as her stomach growled. The tiny window in the back of the small room was the only form of light she got. By her guess, from the way of the light shining and it almost being food time, it must be around six pm. Ruby looked at the tiny broken down bookshelf that thankfully were full of all sorts of books, that's how she kept busy most days, although her reading material was getting low, having read through everything at least five times.

The small girl was wrapped in nothing but an old torn shirt and her worn out blanket. She turned to the door, and moved to get up. Almost as on cue, the small little hatch in the bottom of the door opened up and in slid her food. A single piece of bread. Ruby's eyes lit up as she quickly picked it up and went back to her bed to eat. It must be a miracle! They almost never fed her and when they did it was only one piece! Ruby quickly started to chow down on her food, her rumbling stomach soon being silenced. Ruby opened her mouth as in a sigh of happiness and laid back down. Before she could even close her eyes however she heard a loud bang and jumped up. She looked up to where the noise came from. Soon she heard shouting and footsteps, lots of steps, leading down to her. _Could it be? Could someone have come to save me?_ Ruby thought to herself. No, it couldn't be. Ruby quickly backed up to the corner and slid down the wall. _Nononono, no one is coming to save me, they want to hurt me again. Please not again._ Ruby pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down as she started to softly sob. She didn't want them to hurt her again.

Ruby jumped slightly as she heard shouting that was quite close, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly two loud bangs echoed into her room and then silence. Ruby quickly reached up to cover her ears in case the loud noises happened again. Soon she heard a noise a little far off to the left of her, it sounded like a door was being forced open. She knew the monster had brought others here but she never saw them, and only heard their cries from when they were being brought in. She heard soft whimpers like that of soft crying. She knew that sound very well. That same door banging sound fell upon her ears once more, however this was much closer. So close she could just make out the words they were saying.

"We got another one!"

"Get him upstairs to the ambulance, and tell them we have more."

Ruby didn't understand half of the words being said, if only she could have seen what they were saying on paper, then she could understand it! She didn't have much time to think on it. She heard more footsteps, right outside her door. _Please don't hurt me..._ Before she could full process what was going on over the loud bang, she was staring up through the dust and dirt. Before her she saw a tall man with a weird hat on and well weird clothing all around. He had a weird bulky thing on with the letters S.W.A.T. across it. Wait. She had seen those letters previously in her books somewhere. They were the good guys right? Had they come to save her?!

"Little girl, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Ruby quickly looked up at him, scared out of her mind. She could only understand maybe every other word? If that. "It's okay, don't be scared, we're here to save you." Saved. She knew what that word meant. It was a word that she thought would evade her forever, yet here it was, right in front of her. Ruby smiled lightly. Had this been the first time she smiled since it happened? Maybe, but the muscles on her face ached as she did. The Swat man smiled back and leaned down to gently pick her up. Soon she was being carried out of her room. The bright light coming from above her made her squint her eyes as she was carried out. She never even looked back.

* * *

Ruby slowly spun in the weird object that she assumed was a chair. She now sat in a brightly lit police office. It had been a few hours since she was rescued but she hadn't gone near anyone but her Swat man. She knew he was good! He had saved her, she owed her life to Swat man, but what about these others? They certainly looked the same but were they also good? Ruby couldn't take that chance so Swat man happily let her sit in his room that had big windows so she could see out into the main room. He even left the door open for her! Before he left the room he also got her a new change of clothes, some baggy pants and a grey shirt that were way to big for her. So here she sat and spun in her baggy new clothes that smelled so good. From what she could understand, they were going to find if she had anybody to come get her. She smiled lightly to herself as she spun. _Maybe dada will come get me! And yellow too!_

Ruby couldn't remember much from her life save for the room and her books. The two things she could distinctly remember however were, in her mind, dada and the yellow girl. She knew who dada was, or rather who he was supposed to be before she was taken. For this, she could only assume yellow girl was her sister? She read about families and how they loved each other. Would they still love her? Could they still love her? These thoughts filled her head as she picked up speed in her spinning. Suddenly Ruby felt a very weird and bad sensation, like her brain was melting. She quickly put her feet down and stopped the chair. She breathed out as this had started to help ease the sensation away. She shook her head quickly as she stared out the windows, watching the people work. _Lets not do that again._

As Ruby stared at the desk in front of her, she couldn't help but let her curiosity overtake her. She quickly picked up a weird metal thing that could easily be pressed down. So what did she do? She pressed it down an a loud click noise sounded out through the office. Scared she broke something she quickly put it back and put her hands in her lap. Soon after, her eyes landed on an odd looking...thing. She quickly picked it up and could see it had a clear strip of something in the middle. She grabbed that part and started to pull on it. She smiled lightly as it easily unwravled, making the piece in the middle spin quicker the longer she pulled it out. Before she could fiddle with the sticky little thing, she heard loud talking and quickly looked up to see two double doors open. A girl clad in a bright orange tank top and baggy shorts came bursting in.

"Is it her?! Is it Ruby?!" Ruby? she's heard that name before but only in her dreams. Who was this person? Why does she seem so familiar? That golden hair...those lilac eyes..could it be? Slowly Ruby sat up and started to slowly talk as this...this yellow girl was talking...yellow... "Please, let me see her, i need to know! Chief Gideon said he thought he found her!" The girl started to cry lightly, into her hands. _Just like I do.._ Soon another person came in, this girl all in black and a weird thing on top of her head also in black. She started to rub yellow girl's back. Ruby finally got to the door and peaked around it. Almost instantly the girl in black with amber eyes just stared at her. Ruby gulped and started to back up slightly as amber eyes tapped yellow girl and pointed to her. "Blake w-what is i-" Yang turned to look at where Blake was pointing and her eyes went wide as she stared right at Ruby, her lip trembling.

Silver eyes. She has silver eyes. "R-Ruby?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome back to Soundless! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, it's good to be writing again!**

Ruby sat happily on the couch, cross legged, as the t.v. blared with one of her favorite shows. Her face scrunched up, as her lips turned upward in a silent laugh. Next to her Yang let out a little chuckle, enjoying the comedy as well. "Rubes, you should have showed me this sooner!" Ruby just turned to her and smiled before she turned back to her lap, her little whiteboard and marker sitting there. She quickly picked it up and wrote out "i didn't find it until a few days ago!" She lifted the board and showed it to Yang. The golden hair girl read the text and just smiled before rubbing the girl's head. Ruby quickly set the board back down and erased the text.

As Ruby stared down at the whiteboard she thought back on the last 2 years of her life. That first night in the police station she had been so scared when the girl with yellow hair and her girlfriend showed up spewing how happy she was that she finally found her. And lord that bear hug, she thought she was going to die right there! Thankfully she let go, and after hours and hours of talking over that bitter coffee they were able to explain everything to her. Her sister had been searching for her every chance she got, every police report about missing people she was on it, and it paid off. Here she was, with her long lost sister. She learned their names, Yang and Blake. She also, sadly learned that their father was no longer with them. A few years after Ruby was taken, he took his life. Of course, Ruby instantly felt guilty about it, and Yang quickly gave her another crushing hug.

Soon after the coffee they all decided, with police permission of course, that Ruby would come stay with Yang and Blake. When they first got there, the first thing Yang had Ruby do was take a shower, of course Yang had to help her because Ruby had no idea what it was. When Ruby got out, Yang let her borrow some of her clothes to wear, which were comically too big for her. The first night Yang kicked Blake to the couch and let Ruby sleep with her. Ruby's eyes lit up so bright at the sight of an actual bed! She hopped on the bed and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. She kept bouncing on the bed for hours before she finally fell asleep.

The next morning all three of them went out to the town for two goals, get Ruby a new bed, and show Ruby the city of Vale! Yang cried almost the entire time just from Ruby's reactions to everything new, how her eyes shined at everything. Ruby stuck very close to Yang and Blake, not enjoying the overwhelming amounts of people but she couldn't be happier! All the new sights and sounds imprinting themselves onto Ruby's mind, making her just smile at everything. Once they got to the mattress store, Blake had to keep Ruby from jumping on every single mattress while Yang talked to the sales person about getting the very best one. Once the employee led the to the selection of beds he thought best, they let Ruby decide which one she wanted. Ruby looked around for a bit before she chose the one with red blankets and pillow cases. Ruby can remember Yang smiling lightly and whispering to Blake, "she always did like red" when she picked it. Once they got home, all three of them set out to clean out the spare room, where Blake and Yang had just stored their junk.

Once they got Ruby's room all set up it was close to dinner time so Yang sat Ruby down on the couch and showed her how to work the remote. Of course communication was hard with Ruby only giving nods or shakes of her head but Yang and Blake got through it. Once Ruby was all set up with the t.v., Yang set out to make dinner. It was at this point that Blake sat down next to Ruby with a book in her hand. Almost instantly Ruby crawled over and just stared at Blake. Blake shifted a bit before turning to look at the girl.

"Ruby? Are you okay?"

Ruby just nodded and Blake blinked a bit. Ruby then gestured to the book.

"The book?"

Nod.

"Do you...like to read?" Blake asked a bit cautiously, not wanting to offend the girl but was relived when Ruby smiled brightly and nodded quickly. Treading carefully, Blake asked another question while pointing to a page in her book. "And you can understand all those words?" Ruby looked to the page and Blake watched as her eyes moved quickly across the page. Soon Ruby looked up, again with another smile and nodded. Blake smiled back, a plan forming in her head. "Well this book is about a man with two souls, each fighting for control... would you like to read it with me?" Once Ruby nodded again, Blake lifted her arm up and wrapped it around Ruby, pulling her close to her. "Just tap me when you're ready for me to turn the page." Once Ruby was snuggled in, Blake began to read once more, waiting for Ruby to catch up, and much to the girl's surprise Ruby was keeping up with her. Soon though Yang came in and let them know dinner was ready. She smiled as the two girls got up, Ruby going first and Blake falling in behind the shorter girl.

As they ate, Blake looked over to Ruby as she was about to speak her plan. "Ruby, do you know how to write? You know the words and understand them, so i'm just wondering if you've written any books? I would love to read them." Blake smiled happily at the girl as Ruby turned to look at her. Ruby looked down a little and shook her head no, looking slightly sad. Blake paused for a moment before speaking up again. "Would you like me to teach you?" Ruby's head shot up like a bullet as she nodded over and over which caused the two older girls to giggle. And so over the course of the next few days Blake and Yang taught Ruby how to write. This helped greatly with communicating to each other.

Ruby jumped slightly as a knock was heard at the door. Ruby squirmed a bit, hating when people she didn't know came to the door. Yang smiled a reassuring smile to Ruby and hopped up, lowering the t.v. as she did. "Don't worry Ruby, I've got it!" Ruby nodded a little and relaxed quite a bit once Blake came into the room to get the door as well but stopped by the couch to sit down with Ruby as Yang was unlocking the door. Ruby jumped as Yang let out a scream and Ruby turned her head to see what was the matter.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH WEISS!"


End file.
